Desconsolado
by Raccoon Child
Summary: Oneshot. Makubex se siente muy triste y Sakura quiere ayudarlo, pero no sabe qué le pasa. Pobrecita… No querrá haberse enterado nunca. Por favor, no se asusten del Niño PC. u.uU


_Hola. Me da vergüenza publicar este tipo de cosas, así que directamente paso a la ficha técnica del fic:_

_**Título:** Desconsolado_

_**Género:** Humor… creo 9.9._

_**Rating:** G…_

_**Pareja: **Ninguna._

_**Personajes implicados: **Makubex, Sakura y Juubei._

_**Summary:** ''Oneshot. Makubex se siente muy triste y Sakura quiere ayudarlo, pero no sabe qué le pasa. Pobrecita… No querrá haberse enterado nunca. (Por favor, no se asusten del Niño PC u.uU)''._

_**Advertencia: **Simplemente… Este fic es muy raro… Ah, y Makubex está MUYYY OOC (OOC: Out Of Character, Fuera de Personaje)._

_**Aclaraciones: **A veces, antes de un signo de exclamación o de interrogación hay un punto, ya que este sitio tiende a borrarlos cuando hay dos del mismo tipo seguidos (ej. : poner ? y luego un ¿ seguido). Cuando pongo el punto, el signo en cuestión sale correctamente. (DISCURSO ROBADO DE MI OTRO FIC)_

_Este fic se ubica después del final de la serie de TV. Juubei recuperó la visión…_

_Otra vez dedicado a Vanina por las mismas razones por las cuales le dediqué Profesionalismo. Te adoro sensei! Espero que te guste esta cosa rara!_

_Get Backers no me pertenece._

Desconsolado

Era un día como cualquier otro para el Rey de las Computadoras. Como siempre, tecleaba sin cesar, absorbido completamente por la pantalla de una computadora entre las decenas que había en la enorme habitación. Sakura estaba sentada a su lado, observándolo pensativamente… o, mejor dicho, durmiendo con los ojos abiertos.

Makubex se detuvo en un sitio de Internet y comenzó a leer en silencio. Al terminar, miró al cielorraso, reflexionando... Y entonces, lentamente… comenzó a llorar. Sakura se quedó viéndolo perpleja.

- ¿Qué te sucede?

- L-lo siento -se disculpó el niño-. Es que estaba pensando…

- ¿Qué, Makubex? -preguntó Sakura preocupada, acercándose a él.

- Es que… yo… estoy harto -dejó de llorar por un momento y Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida-. ¡Estoy harto de todas estas computadoras! Tengo tantas, pero ninguna me sirve, porque siento… que me falta algo…

Rompió a llorar nuevamente, escondiendo la cara entre los brazos. Sakura no sabía qué rayos le pasaba, pero ya lo intuía.

"¿Estará enamorado? .¿Sentirá que le falta el amor de alguien?", se preguntó. Sonrió enternecida, y le puso al chico la mano sobre el hombro.

- No te preocupes, Makubex -le dijo dulcemente. Makubex levantó la vista hacia ella con los ojos llorosos-. Puedes contar conmigo. Dime cuál es tu problema, yo te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

- … ¿En serio? -se secó las lágrimas.

- Por supuesto.

- ¿Me ayudarás… _cueste lo que cueste_? -inquirió.

- Claro que sí, Makubex. Te lo prometo.

- Entonces… entonces…

- ¿Sí?

**- ¡Cómprame una PlayStation III!**

Sakura se quedó en shock.

- … ¿Có… cómo dices?

Makubex estaba radiante; en sus ojos titilaba un brillo fanático que Sakura nunca le había visto, y eso que lo conocía bastante.

- ¡Dije que quiero una PlayStation III! -repitió eufórico-. ¡El señor Ginji me dijo que todos los jóvenes tienen o van a tener una… todos… Y NO ES JUSTO QUE **YO** TENGA PURAS COMPUTADORAS Y ME FALTE UNA PLAYSTATION III! -saltó repentinamente enloquecido-. ¡Y escucha bien, Sakura: la PlayStation III mejora los gráficos de los juegos para _Play One_ y PlayStation II, así que vale por tres consolas! .**¡TRES CONSOLAS!** ¿Oyes? ¡Todos los niños me envidiarán! .**¡TODOS!** .¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

La pobre Sakura observaba en silencio el arrebato de locura del ilusionado Makubex, pensando en qué sería de ella luego de gastar una carreta de billetes en la consola que quería el muchacho.

_"Pero es mejor así"_, pensó. _"Prefiero comprársela, quién sabe si no se descontrola… aun más…"_

Miró la pantalla de la PC que Makubex estaba usando: mostraba una foto de la flamante consola de videojuegos, junto con un artículo descriptivo y el precio aproximado… que dicho sea de paso, rozaba las nubes.

- … Y también me compraré, o mejor dicho me comprarás, todos los videojuegos que me gusten… Me los comprarás… ¿_verdad_, Sakura? -preguntó Makubex para asegurarse.

- Sí… claro… -respondió la chica. Ahora era ella la que quería llorar…

_"¡¡¡ESTOY EN LA RUINA!"_

Makubex se puso serio. Sakura tembló al sentir su mirada de desconfianza.

- Parece que estás dudando… Pero _tú_ me _prometiste_ que me comprarías la PlayStation III… Me lo prometiste… -entornó los ojos celestes.

- ¡Sí, sí, te los voy a comprar, en serio! U.U -afirmó la joven Kakei casi con miedo.

- ¡Genial! n.n -festejó Makubex otra vez como el chico dulce y gentil que todos conocían, para desconcierto de Sakura.

- Este… Makubex… -comenzó-. Si me disculpas me iré por un momento…

- Está bien, está bien -concedió el ''Niño Computadora'' alegremente.

Sakura se marchó a toda prisa del cuarto lleno de máquinas, buscando a su hermano mientras Makubex se mecía de adelante hacia atrás como niño autista. Estaba tan nerviosa que no vio por dónde iba, incluso salió de la Fortaleza Ilimitada y entró de nuevo, y al doblar una esquina chocó con Juubei.

- … ¿Sakura?… ¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó éste viendo a su hermana: estaba pálida, se retorcía las manos y por el tamaño de sus ojos parecía haber estado hablando con Drácula y no con un adorable adolescente de rostro angelical.

- Juubei, tienes que ayudarme -le dijo ella hecha un manojo de nervios.

Juubei se preocupó. Algo grave pasaba.

- ¿Qué te pasó, hermana? .¿Perdiste algo? -al ver que a Sakura le costaba mucho hablar, Juubei se preocupó aun más y empezó a hablar atropelladamente-… ¿Los yakuzas secuestraron a Kazuki? .¿Te persigue T.A.T.U? .¿Kanou intentó matarte? .¿El viejo ese Gen te mira las piernas? ¡Yo sabía que era un pervertido! Nunca me cayó del todo bi--

- ¡No, no, no, nada de eso! -interrumpió Sakura hirviendo de vergüenza-. No tiene nada que ver.

- ¿Entonces?

- Este… -Sakura hizo acopio de fuerzas y le dio a su hermano su mejor sonrisa de niña buena-. Hermano… Necesito que me des unos cuantos miles de dólares n.n.

- … ¿QUÉ? -Juubei se infartó-. Pe--pe--pero… ¿Por qué?

- Para… er… beneficencia… n.nU

- Explícame eso.

- … Ven conmigo y verás -dijo Sakura, y llevó a su hermano del brazo donde Makubex.

MINUTOS DESPUÉS.

- Faltan dos mil… no, tres mil más -indicó Sakura, que aprovechando la oportunidad estaba pidiéndole a su hermano más dinero de lo necesario, mientras Makubex gritaba.

- … ¿Eh? ¿Estás segura? -Juubei sudaba frío.

- Sí, sí… n.n

- Pero… ¿Completamente **segura**?

- ¡¡SÍIIIIIIIIII, VOY A TENER UNA PLAYSTATION III! -vociferó Makubex tan emocionado que ya era anormal.

- … Olvídalo, aquí tienes -se corrigió Juubei dándole los billetes a su hermana mientras miraba a Makubex de reojo, como temiendo por su salud mental.

- ¡¡VOY A TENER UNA PLAYSTATION III! 9.6

- La pediré por Ebay. Deben tener unas cuantas.

- ¡UWAJAJAJAJAAA!

- Oye, Sakura… -comenzó Juubei.

- ¿Sí?

- Espero que me devuelvas todo ese dinero ¬¬

- … S--síii… No te preocupes… ñ.ñUUUUU

- … ¡Y VOY A TENER CIEN JUEGOS… NO, MIL… NO… DIEZ MIL!

**OWARI.**

**------------------------------**

_Qué mal, me salió más largo de lo que imaginaba o.O, pero al menos no quedó DEMASIADO largo… verdad?_

_No pregunten cómo se me ocurrió escribir este delirio… menos aún, cómo se me ocurrió publicarlo O.O… sólo sé que… o.O este… No sé, surgió x.XU_

_Mi primo Kyo dice que me fumé un porro del tamaño de un bate de baseball… o.O Pero yo no me acuerdo… (se ríe como falopeada, al estilo Beavis & Butthead)_

_De nuevo pido disculpas por hacer a Makubex **tan** OOC u.U, por escribir tantas huevadas y por publicarlas._

_Por cierto! Sony PlayStation no me pertenece, ni la I, ni la II, ni la III. Tampoco Ebay, ni ninguno de los personajes que menciono en este fic._

_Deberían pagarme por hacerle tanta propaganda a la consola de Sony XD_

_Y por último… espero que hayan entendido el doble sentido del título… Con **''desconsolado''**, no sólo me refiero a **''sin consuelo''** sino también a… **''sin consola''** XP_

_Bueno, ahora me voy a descansar, ayer y hoy escribí demasiado y publicar dos fics en un mismo día me fulminó.. X.Xu El esfuerzo me hace mal…_

_Esta pobre perdida se despide mientras remonta vuelo junto a las hadas y duendes que flotan en su habitación fumando hojas de coca…_

_Nya nya Bye bye!_

_Kotome_


End file.
